Tune Of Danger
A popular WASP jazz band is playing a show in the underwater city of Pacifica, and Agent X20 plans to take out both the city and the crew of Stingray with a bomb. Plot "The Wasps," WASP's jazz band, is playing a concert in the Marineville theater, which is enjoyed by all of the staff at Marineville. After the concert is over, the band joins the Stingray crew along with Commander Shore, Atlanta, and Marina over at Commander Shore's apartment for refreshments. While talking, they discuss the fact that jazz music is relatively new to Marina, as she is from under the ocean. Larry makes the suggestion that they travel to Pacifica to play a concert for her father Aphony and the rest of the people there, which is well received by the others. While the band members start to write a new piece, Blue Pacifica, to play, their manager Lieutenant Lawrence Gray leaves to catch up on his sleep, as he is due to leave to New York to book their next performance. Troy retires as well, since he is flying out to the Aquanaut's Convention at WSP HQ the next morning. Unbeknownst to the others, Gray is actually Agent F-721, a spy sent by Titan. After placing a bomb in Vic Steigo's base on board the bands submarine the Hepcat, Gray makes his report to Agent X-20, and plans to blow up everyone on board as well as Aphony the next day. While regretful that Troy Tempest won't be with them, X-20 still counts it as acceptable. On the way back to his apartment, Troy decides to radio the airport to confirm his flight the next morning, but is unable to due to radio interference. He determines that the interference is coming from the guest quarters, and investigates, only to overhear Lieutenant Gray making his report to Agent X-20. Troy confront's Gray, only for Gray to knock him out with gas and use Troy's own car to smuggle him out of Marineville wrapped in a rug. While Gray is stopped at the gate, the Gate Sergeant lets him out since he has a pass, and says that he borrowed Tempest's car. Gray takes Tempest to a small shack outside of Marineville, and ties him. When Troy wakes up, Gray briefly talks to him, before leaving the shack and setting fire to nearby brush. He then leaves back for Marineville in Tempest's car, as the Hepcat sets off for Pacifica. However, several of the Marineville staff have noticed Troy's absence, and the fact that Gray was not on the flight to New York earlier that morning. Commander Shore orders for him to be found and brought in for questioning. While a worried Atlanta talks to her father over the radio about Troy's disappearance, Phones and Marina enjoy the band practicing in the Hepcat on their journey to Pacifica. Steigo, the base player, pilots the sub and declines to practice with them, saying "rehearsal's bore me." Shortly after Shore has hung up on Atlanta, the bell rings and the Tracking Station reports a forest fire 100 miles east of Marineville and the foresters have asked for their help. Shore sends some services but orders a team to stay on base as well. Meanwhile, the fire that Gray set has reached the shack, with Troy still tied up and trapped inside. Troy manages to use a small flame from a piece of debris that has fallen to the floor to burn off the ropes, but by this time the shack is almost completely consumed by the fire. He does manage to escape and receives first aid for his hands, before reporting to Commander Shore. With Downbeat's radio out of commission (most likely sabotaged), they immediately board in Stingray and attempt to catch up with the Downbeat, who already has a four hour head start. While still an hour away, Troy worries they are too late, as the Downbeat would have arrived at Paciica by then. They are in luck, as Aphony has decided to entertain his guests and feed them dinner. As the band starts with their intro, Stingray finally arrives and Troy and Shore come busting in before Steigo can start playing on the base. Troy and Phones take the base out far from the city and allow it explode, saving everyone. Aphony replaces Steigo's base with one from their city made from scallop shells, and everyone enjoys the concert without fear of an explosion. Regular Voice Cast * Captain Troy Tempest - Don Mason * Lieutenant Phones Sheridan - Robert Easton * Lieutenant Atlanta Shore - Lois Maxwell * Commander Sam Shore - Ray Barrett * Sub-Lieutenant John Fisher - Ray Barrett * Gate Sergeant - David Graham * Tracking Station - David Graham Guest Voice Cast * Lieutenant Lawrence Gray - David Graham * Vic Steigo - Don Mason * Wasps Pianist - Robert Easton * Larry- Ray Barrett WASP Equipment Used * Stingray Non-WASP Equipment Used * Hepcat * Troy Tempest's Car Trivia * This is only one of three episodes where Agent X20 appears without King Titan. * Several puppets can be seen in the audience making cameos from other episodes, including the three WSP commanders and possibly El Hudat or his brother. Goofs Gallery Tod 1.PNG|The WASP Jazz band is playing at the Marineville Theater. Tod 2.PNG|The WASP Jazz Band. Tod 4.PNG|Troy, Shore, and Gray discuss the band's next engagement. Tod 5.PNG|Larry suggests that they play in Pacifica, and Atlanta convinces Gray and her father. Tod 6.PNG|Gray plants a bomb. Tod 7.PNG|Agent F-721 reports to Agent X-20. Tod 8.PNG|Troy heads home and attempts to radio the airport. Tod 9.PNG|Traitor! Tod 10.PNG|Don't ever go in without backup. Tod 11.PNG|"No, I'm a traitor who just kidnapped Captain Tempest." Well, carry on then. Tod 12.PNG|The shack. Tod 13.PNG|Well, since I have you here, let me outline my evil plan... Tod 14.PNG|So long, Captain! evil laugh here Tod 15.PNG|A forest fire should hide all the evidence. Tod 17.PNG|That fire is getting closer. Tod 25.PNG|"No sir, we didn't think to ask why a random stranger was driving out of base in Captain Tempest's car with a rug rolled in a vaguely body-shape in the passenger seat." Tod 18.PNG|If I get out of this alive I'm going to kill that rat faced weasel. Tod 16.PNG|The band, sans Steigo, practices for their upcoming show. Fire sir.PNG|"Fire, Commander!" Tod 20.PNG|Shore takes the helm while Troy uselessly worries about how far ahead the Hepcat is. Tod 21.PNG|Dinner in Pacifica consists mostly of lobster. Tod 26.PNG|"Don't touch that base!" Tod 23.PNG|Removal of the base bomb. Tod 24.PNG|Steigo's base, upgraded. Category:Episodes